


Out of the Frying Pan

by ericsonclan



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine and the others go to a party in order to steal a relic with information hidden inside. If it remains in the wrong hands the world may be in danger.
Relationships: Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minerva (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 4





	Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

“Alright, is everyone ready for the meeting?” Clementine lifted her gaze up from the virtual map on the table, looking around at the others.

“Of course,” Aasim leaned forward in his chair. “We’ve been preparing for this mission for weeks.”

“Right, well hopefully if we go over it one final time we won’t have any complications,” Clementine pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mitch let out a snort, his hands placed behind his head as he leaned back in his chair with a smug expression. “There’s always complications.”

“It’s hard not to have any when we have a team this big,” Brody added.

“Let’s just get the meeting started,” Violet grumbled, clearly not looking forward to the same mission debrief again.

“Okay, so the mission will go as follows: Aasim will be in charge of the cameras while Renata, Sophie and Mitch wait in the van as backup.”

“Yeah!” Renata pumped her fist. “Backup squad!” She high-fived Sophie who returned the gesture enthusiastically. 

“As I was saying,” Clementine continued, “Those will be the ones in the getaway van. Brody and Ruby will be in charge of the perimeter and be mingling with the outside party guests.” 

Brody and Ruby nodded in unison. Both of them focused on looking at the map of the outside perimeter, recording it to memory. 

“While they are on the outside, Omar will be inside. He’s the main one the back-up team will correspond with. He’ll be our inside eyes and ears at all times.” Clementine spun the virtual map and put her fingers together before moving them apart to zoom in on the central hall. “In the central hall, Prisha will be one of the main singers distracting most of the party guests while Minnie, Violet and I will be busy making sure no one notices when-”

“When Marlon and I steal the Golden Egg,” Louis leaned forward, tapping a few buttons before pulling up the picture. The picture slowly rotated, showing a golden egg-shaped relic that had ancient and mysterious symbols on it, “And swapping it out with Sophie’s counterfeit.”

Sophie dug around in her bag, her tongue sticking out slightly when she made a happy dun duh duh duuuh as she displayed her handiwork proudly. “Took me a few all nighters but it should be an exact replica. With this, Carver’s men won’t even know we were there.”

“ _Still,_ ” Clementine’s tone made everyone’s attention focus back on her. “We need to be careful. That’s why James and Jesse are staying with you three,” She turned to Willy, Tenn and AJ. Tenn seemed fine with that while Willy and AJ were obviously not happy. But after the amount of times Clementine had explained to them they had reluctantly agreed. 

“Don’t worry, Jesse and I will make sure everything is okay back here on base.” James put a hand on Clementine’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. 

Clementine’s shoulders visibly relaxed as she wrapped up the meeting. “We need to make sure this goes off without a hitch. If Carver were to get his hands on the papers hidden within the relic, then the world as we know it could be in danger.” 

Everyone’s face grew slightly somber when suddenly Marlon spoke up. “What if something goes wrong with Louis and I and our covers are blown?”

“Have no fear, dear friend,” Louis gave a hearty pat on Marlon’s back. “For I have thought of a solution.”

“Oh no,” Prisha placed a hand on the side of her head.

“Ta-da!” Louis pulled out two full body suits and walked around with them, displaying them with a smug expression. “With these we can get away with ease! They can change to any sort of background, sort of like a chameleon.”

Renata let out an excited gasp. “Do you have a third one? I want to be like Lasagna!”

“While the idea isn’t bad, Louis,” Clementine placed her hand on his arm, “Let’s hope that you won’t have to use them.”

\----

“I can’t believe we have to use these,” Marlon groaned as he bounced up and down to put on the full body suit. 

“This will work!” Louis placed the mask over his face. “Have I ever let you down?”

Marlon let out a tired sigh. “Alright, alright, let’s just get this over with.” He clicked the button on the side, changing his suit to match the extravagant wallpaper of the mansion. Louis soon followed suit.

“Okay, just follow my lead,” Louis moved to the wallpaper and started slowly flipping from his front side to his backside, slowly and carefully covering some distance. Marlon followed his lead and prayed that the others would be able to get them out of this bind.

\----

“Renata,” Sophie’s tone had warning to it, causing her friend to move her hand away from the camera controls while Aasim had taken a short break. 

“Come on, Sophie, how do you know I wasn’t checking to make sure Louis and Marlon were doing okay?” Renata pointed to the camera screens. 

“Because it’s on Minnie’s butt.” Sophie’s tone was flat as she motioned to the screen. Renata bounced impatiently on her seat. “Sophieeeee.”

“No,” Her friend replied simply and put her headset back on. 

“Omar,” Aasim’s voice crackled to life on the earpiece. “How is it going in there?” 

Omar took a quick bite from his gourmet hot dog as he stood by one of the pillars. “Nothing much. Everything seems to be going fine. Prisha is in the middle of her act and the other girls seem to be distracting the party guests.” 

Clementine was busy talking with one of the patrons of the party, her short black dress shined in the chandelier light, playfully placing her hand on his arm as she glanced over to Minnie and Violet who seemed to have stopped some other guests from stepping out into the west corridor where Louis and Marlon were.

“That’s good. The outside seems to be doing well as-” Aasim’s voice paused when a loud smacking sound emitted from his headset and into Omar’s earpiece. Omar winced a bit at the volume of it. 

“Sophie!” Renata whined. “Why did you hit me?”

“Stop moving the cameras onto Minnie!”

Aasim let out a long and tired sigh. “Well, it seems the mission is going smoothly.” Suddenly the other line was beeping, causing Aasim’s eyes to widen. It was Louis and Marlon’s line. Aasim covered his mic. “Sophie, check on Louis and Marlon’s line.”

Sophie nodded and used one of her hands to push away Renata from the camera controls as she spoke. “Louis, what’s up?”

“So don’t freak out, we have a slight problem.”

“What problem?” Sophie’s worried voice made Renata stop her attempts at the controls and had both of the boys glancing over. 

“Marlon and I nearly…. I repeat _nearly_ got caught. But have no fear. We have come up with a solution via the full body suits.” 

Sophie snapped her fingers and motioned for Aasim to pull up the different camera angles. 

Aasim’s fingers flew across the keyboard and froze when he had found the pair.“What the hell?”

The four leaned forward and watched as Louis and Marlon flipped over to the beat of Prisha’s song and were making their way through the central hall.

“One more thing, Soph,” Louis’ voice appeared in her headset again.

“Yeah?”

“We sort of kinda didn’t place the counterfeit.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because we forgot it,” Marlon’s apologetic voice appeared.

“No you didn’t. I remember I handed it to-” Sophie spun around, digging through her bag, her face dropping and her eyes widening in horror when she saw the replica still there. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Renata popped her head up.

“They forgot the relic.”

“Shit,” Aasim ran a frantic hand through his hair and took a deep centering breath. “Renata, get on Violet’s line and tell her to cover for those two. I’ll get the others on track.”

“What about the relic?” Sophie asked.

Mitch stepped over towards the others. “I can take it and sneak it in there. Those assholes won’t even realize I was there,” A cocky smile appeared on his lips.

“Okay, but take Brody with you,” Sophie looked up at Mitch and handed over the replica, “Oh, and take this.” She handed him some gadgets. “Brody is already covered so she’ll be fine.”

Mitch nodded and exited the van, making his way over to the front of the party. He pulled on his tuxedo collar. Guess it was a good thing after all that Clem told the backup team to dress   
formally. 

“Omar, I need you to cover for Clem and Minnie.” Aasim directed before switching over to the two girls’ mics. “Clem, Minnie, slight change of plans. Turns out Louis and Marlon couldn’t grab the relic.”

Clementine gave a fake laugh and teased the patron she was talking to before walking away and joining Minnie. “Is Louis alright?”

“Yes, that idiot is fine for now, but you two need to grab the relic.”

“What about Soph’s counterfeit?” Minnie’s voice crackled to life over the headset. 

“Mitch and Brody have it handled.”

“Mitch and Brody?” Clem asked in confusion as her and Minnie made their way over to the west section of the mansion.

“Don’t worry about it,” Aasim replied before stopping communication. He leaned back in his chair with an exhausted look in his eyes. He glanced over and noticed that Renata was already   
working on relaying the information to Violet.

\----

Violet knew she should be focused on talking to the patrons and diverting their attention away from the western corridor but she couldn’t move her eyes off Prisha. The way her dark brown eyes danced in the light, her sultry voice as she got swept up in the song, that gorgeous long purple sequin dress. It made it near impossible for Violet to concentrate. She felt her heartbeat race and her face heat up.

“Violet….” She could hear the faint sound of Renata’s voice in the back of her mind for some reason. “Violet! You useless lesbian! You need to focus!” Renata’s voice rang from Violet’s earpiece. 

Violet shook her head when she realized her mistake. “Shit, sorry. Wait. What did you call me?” Violet whispered angrily into her earpiece.

“Now is not the time! You need to cover the central hall and make sure Louis and Marlon make it out okay. There’s been some slight complications to the plan.”

“What kind of complications?”

“Just look behind you and you’ll see.”

“Look behind me?” Violet’s face scrunched in confusion. “Why the-” She froze when she saw two people in full body suits slowly flipping over the wall paper to the beat of the music. “What. The.   
Fuck.” Violet muttered. She was about to ask what the hell went wrong but a part of her really didn’t want to know. “Fine, I’m on it.” Violet moved forward and stopped in front of one of the patrons who was about to turn around right where Louis and Marlon were crossing. Her eyes wandered around the room and noticed that Minnie and Clementine were nowhere to be seen. Wherever they were, she hoped they were having better luck than the two idiots stuck crossing the wallpaper.

\----

The faint, constant sound of heels clicked against the floor as Clem and Minnie walked into the corridor. Minnie’s long midnight blue dress swayed with her movement. She was about to continue forward when she felt Clem’s hand on her arm. 

“We should take off our heels. Attract less attention.”

“Good idea,” Minnie took off her heels and held them in her hand before supporting Clementine as she took off hers. With that the pair wandered over towards where the relic should be held.   
When they arrived they noticed that two guards were sweeping the perimeter of the room.

“Fuck,” Minnie leaned her body against the wall and poked her head out to check. “Want to try and talk or just take them out?”

Clementine poked her head out for a moment then looked up at the tall redhead. “Let’s just take them out. You get the one near the left and I get the right?”

Minnie nodded and the duo moved out. Minnie was the first to her target and followed silently behind until there was a good blindspot to attack. When the chance arrived, she put the guard in a choke hold. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her arm tightly around the guard’s neck as he squirmed. Within a few seconds he was out like a light. Dragging his unconscious body and putting it in the corner, she moved back into the center to see how her teammate was doing. Clementine was approaching the other guard. With a swift kick to his leg she made him fall to his knees. A hard punch to the head and the guard was out of commission. Clementine was about to hide him when she heard a voice that made her and Minnie stop dead in their tracks. An ice cold chill ran down their spines.

“Well, well, well. Wasn’t expecting you here,” Clem turned and was greeted with a harsh slap to the side of her head. Carver stood over her with a pitying expression. Minnie ran forward and kicked out her leg viciously at Carver’s head but he simply blocked it with his arm. With a rough push he sent Minnie stumbling backwards before giving a swift punch to her gut. Minnie gasped for air, a small string of saliva escaping her lips. But before she had a chance to defend herself, Carver sent his nails slicing against her face. The nails on his hand scraped and peeled off flakes of Minnie’s skin. “

Your team needs to learn respect,” Carver moved towards Minnie and grabbed her by her hair. “The strong always rule over the weak.” His twisted, charismatic smile made Minnie’s skin crawl but his smile soon disappeared when Clem’s foot connected with the side of his jaw. An unpleasant cracking sound emitted from the impact, causing Carver to stumble backwards. He brushed his hand over his mouth, smearing the blood oozing out across his face. “Heh, seems like you two aren’t going to be pushovers after all.”

Clementine helped Minnie up who quickly dashed forward before sidestepping. Her hands wandered down to the sash on her dress that was draped over her hip, undoing it. Carver walked forward and swung a hard punch. Minnie lifted up the sash and wrapped it around the man’s arms before wrapping his arm around his neck. Minnie didn’t even have to look back to know that Clementine had appeared. Clementine placed all of her weight on her left leg before sending a harsh kick across Carver’s face then sending another the opposite way. Carver’s head moved with the kicks but his smile never disappeared; his eyes burned with a plan. 

Without warning he headbutted Minnie, causing her to loosen her grip on the sash and with a harsh kick to the gut he sent   
Clementine flying and crashing against the floor. He was making his way over to Clementine when he felt his leg get kicked out, making him fall to his knees. Minnie’s face twisted in anger as she sent a punch directly on top of Carver’s broken nose. Blood spurted and splattered across the floor as the man fell. Minnie hit him again and again, stopping when she was sure he’d had enough. Carver jolted up unexpectedly, about to attack when Clementine sent a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him out. Minnie and Clementine looked at each other with relieved expression as their chests heaved. 

“Minn….ie. Clem!” Aasim’s voice sputtered to life. “Are you alright?”

“We’re fine,” Clementine answered while Minnie flicked the blood off her hand, making her way forward and grabbing the golden relic before tossing it to Clem who caught it with ease. “We have the relic.”

“I'm so happy you’re safe!” Renata’s cheerful voice had an edge of fear to it. “We lost control of the cameras in the western corridors.”

“I’m fine, Ren,” Minnie smiled as she replied into her earpiece. “Just had to kick some ass.”

“Carver’s ass to be specific,” Clem winced when she moved, placing a gentle hand on her ribcage. Carver had definitely broken something. 

“Carver’s?!?” Sophie butted in. “Are you-” She paused. “Shit, get back here as soon as you can. I'll contact Ruby.” It was clear that the van now had access to the cameras again. 

“OK, we’re heading back,” Minnie smiled, wiping the blood off her knuckles.

“Good, Mitch and Brody should be on their way with the counterfeit although I don’t know how much use it will be now.” Aasim tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. 

\----

It hadn’t taken long for Mitch to find Brody and fill her in on the new plan. The two quietly made their way over to one of the walls. Mitch tapped a few buttons on his watch before hovering it over the wall. “It’s best to cut here. Did you-”

“Yeah, hang on,” Brody knelt down and lifted up her forest green dress’ slit to her thigh, pulling out a small container. She looked over at Mitch who started blushing when they made eye contact which only made Brody blush. “Just… let’s concentrate on the task,” Brody pointed the gadget at the wall. A small red laser shot from it as she made an entrance big enough for the both of them. 

Once that was done she moved aside the part of the wall she had cut off, letting Mitch go in first before recementing the piece back into place when they both had entered. Mitch guided them to the nearest air duct and after helping Brody up the pair made their way towards the goal. It only took a couple minutes to find the spot. 

“Mitch, did you do the grappling hooks?” Brody looked back at Mitch.

“Yeah, here,” Mitch handed forward the device and the couple quickly helped each other place them on securely. With that done both of them started their descent. Mitch carefully put on his black gloves then proceeded to lift up the glass dome. Brody delicately placed the golden egg. Both smiled at each other, fistbumping before making quiet explosion sounds. With the counterfeit in place the pair made their way outside. Their earpieces crackled to life when they excited the air duct.

“Brody, Mitch. Did you place the relic?” Sophie’s voice appeared in their ears.

“Yeah, we did.” Brody responded.

“Good! That’s good. Then you need to get to the van now. The mission is complete.” 

“Okay, we’re on our way.” 

Brody and Mitch shared a look before making their way outside the party.

“Gotta say, you were pretty badass,” Mitch smiled over at his girlfriend. Brody returned the smile then leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks, now let’s go,” She grabbed his arm and the two ran out. They were some of the last to get out. Everyone was back in the van save for Louis and Marlon who sprinted out of the party still covered in body suits in the wallpaper’s design. Mitch reached out his hand to help them up, snorting loudly when he did. “Wow, you look like dumbasses.”

“Hot dumbasses!” Louis declared with a smile. 

“We look so stupid,” Marlon shook his head. 

“I don’t know, it’s not that bad,” Sophie paused in her treatment of Minnie’s injuries while Renata wrapped herself tightly around Minnie’s waist and smiled up at Marlon.   
Louis’ face fell when he noticed Clem’s injuries. “Clem! What the hell happened?” Louis moved his hand towards Clementine’s face, freezing for a moment before gently placing it on her cheek. 

“Carver happened. But I’m fine.” She gave a comforting smile up at Louis, leaning her face into his warm touch. Then she turned to face the front of the van. “Prisha, get us out of here.”

“On it,” Prisha started up the van and within seconds they were gone. The golden relic in their hands, a wealth of information hidden within. It hadn’t gone as smoothly as they had hoped, but as   
Clementine looked around at her team she felt pride swell within her heart. 

They had made it out and with this one mission they may have just saved the world.


End file.
